Mario and Sonic Classroom Days
by Code1295
Summary: This is a quick story of how everyone would think if they all took the same high school class. Grammar's not perferct because it's written how they would think but it's short so that shouldn't b a problem.


Here's my quick story of what it would be like if the Mario and Sonic characters all went to the same school. Right now they are all in Doctor Eggmans class lost in their thoughts. Try to picture this as you read and I'll try to explain the seating chart in just a moment.

* * *

Shadow:  
Another day where I sit away from her. Maria, oh Maria. Her name is so sweet. Maria, Maria... I wonder if the Doctor knows that no one listens to him. Must not, since he still talks so much. Oh well, Maria, Maria, Ma-ri-a, Ma-ri...

Sonic:  
Awwwman man he's babling again. Shut it already Egghead! Why does anyone get up this early anyway? I'm tired! Soooooo bored! I wish I was outside running, I can't wait till gym class. Oh geez, there goes mister hot shot...

Mario:  
Again I gaze at the fair lady. Peach is so sweet and pretty. I just know I'll impress her at football try-outs. Hey, what are you looking at? ... Yeah back off "Speedy Mcgee". How'd a rat like him get into this school anyway, he's so...

Amy:  
...handsome and dreamy and gorgeous and I can't wait to...

Knuckles:  
...punch him! Arrrrgh! This freak in front of me is so annoying. Hold still! Oh am I going to pound your face in after...

Rouge:  
...I become the most popular person in school! Oh, I can see it now, y face lit up on the halls. All I have to do is show off a little to make them all give me jewels and make me...

Wario:  
...rich! All i want to be is filthy rich! I don't care about this school or educatation. Whats worse is that my parents stuck me here with my stupid...

Luigi:  
...brother who never pays attention. What a jock, what a jerk. I'm glad I get to sit next to someone smart though like...

Tails:  
Luigi is really nice to me. I should spend more time with him. Oh crud, focus. Wait, he still hasn't changed that problem? I finished it like, five minutes ago. Everyone is right, he really does ramble. I wonder how Maria stays so...

Maria:  
...still, sit still, sit up, don't slouch. Now just keeping looking ahead and take careful notes on...

Daisy:  
...steroids or some really, really good breakfest bars. Either way that girl is a machine. Look at her writing all that down. I've got better things to worry about like...

Peach:  
...Peach's super startastic birthday party. How's that sound? Catchy, but maybe too long. Anyway, I can't wait! I'm going to have a big cake, friends, decorations, and great music like...

Dimentio:  
La La Do, Da Da Da Ha! Do Do Do, La La La. Oh I do love being the class...

Cream:  
...clown is always distracting me. I see Amy is still thinking about Sonic again. Grr, why does she have to make it so obvious. It'd be embarrassing unless everyone on the planet didn't already know "Amy loves Sonic!". You know he just loves the ego boost too. All I want to know is how...

Silver:  
...am i supposed to fit in here! Oh wait that sounds bad. That sounds like I don't fit here because I'm better than everyone. I hate being the new kid. Arrggh, think stupid, think. Who in this room can I be...

Blaze:  
...friends with Rouge isn't bad. Sure she's conceited and self-centered but she looks out for me. I'm glad I get to sit next to her in...

Toad:  
...bed. I'm tired of trying to sleep on these hard desks. Why do we have to work all the time on these pointless problems. Why can't we just...

Big:  
...go fishing. School work is like fishing. You wait, do work, and move to a new spot. It's not my fault if...

Mephiles:  
... my parents devour the souls of the living. Or at least look like they do. Act like it too. But aren't I like able? Why does no one like me, Mephiles? Is it because I'm...

Waluigi:  
...fat, good for nothing. Thinks he's better than me just cause he's my "bigger" brother. He sure is. He thinks I'm annoying? Good, I'll show him annoying! He doesn't realize how much fun it is to...

Robotnik:  
...screw with these stupid kids. They think I'm so old and oblivious. They don't even know how wrong they are. Newsflash kiddies, I'm boring to spite yoooou! Oh I love my job...

* * *

Eggman's Seating Chart (left to right is back to front of classroom)

Shadow Rouge Blaze Big Mephiles

Waluigi Amy Sonic Toad Luigi Eggman's Desk

Wario Cream Mario Silver Tails

Knuckles Dimentio Peach Daisy Maria


End file.
